


Sally Stageplay in: "Fireworks Fiasco!"

by MinorPoltergeist



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Cartoonish Hijinks, Comedy, Drabble, Fireworks, Fun for the Whole Family!, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Honestly I just wrote this how I imagined a cartoon short would go, Light-Hearted, Long Shot, One Shot, Well it was supposed to be a drabble but guess who got carried away!, jesus its been so long since tagged something, request, we got drama, we got excitement, we got romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorPoltergeist/pseuds/MinorPoltergeist
Summary: Sally never expected to be caught in a slump, and soon enough she finds herself coming home more and tired with each day.She needed something to light up her life-chase away the organized routine that bored her.....Only she took the "light up" part a bit too seriously.





	Sally Stageplay in: "Fireworks Fiasco!"

**Author's Note:**

> HOO ITS BEEN A WHILE! I'm so sorry for the lack of activity on my end, college has been keeping me WAY more busier than I would've liked! Hopefully this is enough to make the wait for me to update my other fics a bit easier!
> 
> So this is a request I've gotten from a friendly tumblr user who was super helpful! If you guys are interested in submitting your own you're free to do so! (Hopefully I wont take as long or go as far as I did with this one! ^^;)
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this!

There was hardly a light lit within the theater, its eager visitors glued to their seats. On stage where the lights shined down at its brightest, suspended in the air with only a rope to hold her high in the air, was the ever beloved Sally Stageplay.

Her adoring crowd sat silent with anticipation, practically on the edge of their seats as they watched the ashen blonde twirl about in the air. For today’s act, Sally was to perform her most famous and popular act; a special little performance dubbed “the dance of the angel”. 

With her hands clasped into a prayer and her head held low, she slowly raised her head and opened her eyes; she blinked slowly a few times, her eyes soft and shiny as the light illuminated her features. 

The golden brass of her handmade halo reflected the bright stage lights, making her pale blonde hairs shine and almost glitter. Her rosy cheeks made her already bird like form appear even more delicate; the pure white fabric of her gown fluttered gently as her form swayed in the air.

Painted red lips parted into a silent gasp as she looked around the stage, the cloud backdrop glittering under the stage lights; a brass metal gate was soon rolled onto the stage, the lights reaching their brightest point.

Sally bowed her once again, and soon the actress dipped lowly as the rope swung her in the air. The spotlight set its sight onto the beloved starlet, drawing all eyes onto the tall woman as she began to fly around the theater.

The air was filled with gasps and murmurs as the crowd watched the blonde fly above them, jaws dropped in awestruck wonder as the blonde swooped down low into the crowd; gasps melting into delighted laughter as the woman met hands with the few children in the aisles. 

White fabric billowed as she flew flew upwards, the periwinkle feathers of her wings flowing outward. She threw her arms open as she nearly reached the ceiling, basking in the cheers of the crowd; her cheeks becoming even more flushed and her red lips splitting into a wide grin. 

The starlet blew an eager kiss to the crowd as she hung in midair, then closed her eyes as gravity soon made its force known onto the blonde. In the blink of an eye, Sally found herself plunging back down. Horrified gasps filled the air as they watched the blonde plummet, the crowd on the edge of their seats in worried anticipation.

Fortunately for the crowd’s rapidly beating hearts and nerves, heights never frightened this star. 

With an air of ease and delight, Sally swung her herself forward, flying towards the stage at high speed. The crowd held their breath, their throats tight and hearts nearly stopping as the blonde reached the stage.

The brass gates slowly opened with a loud creak and Sally took her cue. Cheeks flushed, she forced her body up, and quickly began to twirl wildly like a makeshift top. The spotlight was soon shut off, bathing the theater in complete darkness. 

Before the crowd could murmur amongst themselves, the stage was flooded with bright light. And there was Sally, slowly spinning to a halt as she was lowered onto the secure wooden paneling of the stage. 

She placed the tip of her foot onto the stage and slowly raised a leg in the air, becoming the spitting image of a seasoned ballet dancer. Silence filled the air for a moment and soon erupted into wild cheers and whistles of the crowd.

Sally grinned as she bowed, gladly accepting the roses that were thrown onto stage. With one last smile and kiss, the velvet curtains were quickly shut. Yet that did nothing to deter the noise as the clapping still raged on, causing the actress the giggle as she shook her head.

Another day of hard work paid off!

Stage hands and assistants quickly made their way onto the stage, scuttling around like ants as a young woman quickly helped untie the rope around Sally’s waist, earning a smile from the blonde. The stage hand flushed and gave the woman a shy smile before running off to help the others; giggling all the while to her friends that Sally Stageplay smiled at her. 

The blonde rolled her eyes goodnaturedly as she plucked off the halo from her head, giving her a head a good shake as her clover-like hair bounced from the movement. Halo in hand, Sally raised her arms over her head, her back cracking pleasantly as she stretched. 

Though she has done the act numerous times, the whole thing practically second nature to her by now, her muscles always ended up a bit sore and her back bore an unpleasant welt from how hard the rope hugged her waist.

A quick scan around the area showed the bustle and restless noise of stagehands, and Sally took it as her cue to make her leave. She knew how hectic things could get behind the scenes, having been caught up in the waves herself when she was first getting her feet wet in acting, after all. 

While she adored it all dearly, she felt a bit of a headache begin to form in the back of her head from all the noise. 

Before anyone had the chance to approach her, the blonde sped-walked off the the stage. Her fluffy hair bounced with each step as Sally bee lined for her dressing room, sparing only a few greetings to the more social workers before she practically barged into her safe haven. 

She kicked the door behind her shut, instantly muffling the loud chatter into a dull volume. With a deep breath, Sally felt the sweet relief of a well-deserved break and the relaxing scent of floral perfume wash over her- easing her tightly wound-up form as she eased herself out of her costume. 

The room was small, only really big enough to fit around maybe three or four people, but it made up for its lack of size with its elegant decor and the solitude it offered. Rose-red paper covered the walls, small floral patterns embedded into the ocean of red. A small blue ottoman footstool sat next to a larger chair in the corner, and Sally found herself recalling the countless naps she took while rehearsing.

A tiny rack full of various costumes and dresses stood in front of the door as Sally hung up her wings in exchange for her normal teal outfit. As she glanced over to the mirror, she found herself giving her reflection a slightly worn-out but happy smile. 

She loved being the angel that everyone coveted and cheered for, but it was nice to just unwind every now and then, too. 

Sparing a glance down to the counter and the neatly stacked letters on top, Sally supposed that an actress’s work is never truly done. Though, from the bouquet of multicolored roses lying next to them, it always had its perks. 

She sat down and read through each letter, occasionally smiling at the ones from younger fans and how they wished they become like her when they were older; she had to write down a reminder to respond to them at a later time. 

After reading through them all, the actress sighed and gently placed them to the side as she grabbed the card that came with the bouquet of roses. And just as she thought, the lovely gift from her darling Wilbur, who gave his most sincere apologies for making it to see her, but promised that he’d be waiting at home for her with dinner ready on the table. 

Sally blinked for a moment and looked over to the clock mounted on the wall above her. Had it really been that long since she first left this morning? It couldn’t have been, but the hands on the clock clearly showed the time- six in the evening. 

Quickly shooting up from her seat, Sally quickly gathered up her letters and things as she ran out the door. She narrowly dodged confused stagehands and fans as she ran out out the double doors of the theater, hurriedly making her way home  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur jumped, the wooden spoon nearly falling from his hand when the front door slammed open. His surprise soon faded into a pleasant warmth when he heard the ever-familiar cry of “Honey! I’m home~!” before his wife briefly shut the door. 

A sunshine-warm smile on his face, the brunette gently untied the pastel pink apron from his waist and meticulously folded it up. He turned to the doorway of the kitchen, loudly calling out “Over here, darling!” as he put the apron away.

Wilbur had gone through the trouble of cooking up Sally’s favorite dish, knowing well his wife had spent the entire week flying away at the theater (much to his worry). The pale blonde left early in the wee hours of the morning to get ready, only returning now when the sky had begun to turn dark. He had a feeling his wife would be more than a little worse for wear when she returns. 

And when Sally’s thin frame entered the room, he was absolutely right. 

The actress’s normally bouncy curls seemed to hang low and the were hints of bags under her eyes, but her fatigue did nothing to dull the happy glow of her smile. Sally set down the stack of fan mail on an unoccupied spot of the counter and eagerly made her way over to give her husband a peck on the lips. 

Wilbur returned the kiss and gently lead his wife over to the dinner table, tying a napkin around her neck and quickly sitting down on his side of the table.

“Hi, Sally”

“Hi, Wilbie,” Sally quietly responded as she shoveled some mashed potatoes onto her plate, her smile now taking on a tired note. 

Both of them can see how her hands slightly shook as she served her food, but Wilbur didn’t comment on it as he served himself. 

“How’s your day been? Another exciting day flying around?”

Despite her low energy, the blonde let out a tiny giggle.

“Oh you betcha. Another day of knocking the crowd’s socks off!” 

Wilbur couldn’t help but smile at the blonde sitting across from him as she spread her arms wide, her smile bright as she described the piles of letters she got today, what was the latest gossip from behind the scenes, etc. 

For someone who came in exhausted, Sally sure did act like her normal, high-energy self as she recounted her day. The brunette felt a dopey-smile grow as the blonde went on, his chest filled with nothing but utter affection at the sight. 

Call him a sap whose read too many poems and is tad bit sensitive, but he it always warmed his heart seeing his wife so happy. Though he disagreed with some of her more dangerous choices (though Sally would tease him for worrying so much, but he simply thinks that being swung around the air was not safe at all), Wilbur was more than happy to be Sally’s ever-loving husband. 

Sally took a sip from the glass of water next to her, the room given a brief quiet break now that she paused in her prattling. Though with someone like the starlet around you can never have a quiet moment for very long. With a hearty gulp, she slammed down the cup as she continued. 

“The crowd loved it! You should’ve seen the looks on their faces when the lights turned back on! They practically lapped the whole thing up!” 

Her verbal avalanche finally done, the star leaned back into her chair. The room was soon filled with metallic clinks as the blonde lifted her spoon at a snail’s pace, her curls now sagging slightly as she ate the first thing she had all day. 

Wilbur chewed with thought. His wife didn’t look too far from a deflated balloon now that she finally got all the good things about her day out of the way, and if he knew his wife well, he knew that the blonde was hiding something. 

Something that’s likely bothering her.  
Swallowing, he finally responded. 

 

“That’s swell, darling,” he gave her the sweetest smile he could as he observed her tired form. 

“The crowd always did love their angel,” Sally breathed out a quiet giggle. “For a whole week you filled the house because of it!”

He didn’t miss the tiny glint of uncertainty in his wife’s gaze as she nodded. He continued with a slightly nervous smile.

“You must be a bit sore from flying around all day. Heck, you’ve been doing the same thing for a week, dear.”

Wilbur quietly cursed the concern bleeding into his voice, already feeling the familiar nervous doubt begin to fill him. Should he have just asked her about it directly? He wasn’t exactly the best when it came to this sort of this thing, given how he always ended up bungling up all his attempts at subtlety. 

Before Sally could respond, the brunette nervously cleared his throat.

“Ah, honey. Don’t you think you’re getting a little tired of the same act? I know you love being their angel but you’ve been coming home more drained than normal..” 

He trailed off as his brows furrowed into their familiar worry pose, Wilbur’s mustache drooping with his equally worried frown. 

Sally quietly sat across from her husband, her tired smile melting into a frown as she looked down at her plate. Wilbur felt his stomach churn. Oh goodness. He messed it up again, didn’t he? No doubt he went and ruined his wife’s day, who was likely already-

“You have a point there, Wilbie. Huh. And here I am hoping that you wouldn’t notice so you wouldn’t be a mother hen.”

Sally giggled as Wilbur began to sputter, his cheeks red as he awkwardly coughed. Unbeknownst to her darling, Wilbur had actually managed to hit the nail on the head with his worried questioning. 

She tried to shrug off the extra fatigue the third time she performed the act this week; mistaking the exhaustion as simply just having an off day. But soon enough she kept at it more frequently, each swing and twirl ingrained into her head; her back stinging more than usual from the rope’s harsh bite. 

What especially done it in for her was how the cheering didn’t seem to make her as happy as it normally did. She wanted to deny it at first; the idea of getting tired of something not sitting well in her stomach at all. 

And so she kept at it. Each time coming home more and more exhausted than before. 

Now that her Wilbie had pointed it all out, she knew that she had to face it. 

“I love them, Wilbie, but I don’t think I can go another day of the same old thing!” she sighed as she placed her elbows on the table. “I think I might go mad if I do!”

“I’m sorry to hear that, dear. Have you tried maybe doing something new? I’m sure your fans won’t mind it at all. It may even be fun!” 

Wilbur gave his wife a tiny smile as the woman shot up from her seat; the cogs in her head already turning at the thought. A few seconds pass, the blonde eerily silent.

Before he could utter a word, the broader man found his face being squished by his slender wife. All the while she let out the loudest squeals of contentment and sprinkled kisses over his cheeks, nose, and lips; even his mustache wasn’t safe.

By the time she pried her lips off the lovestruck man, bright-red kisses littered his face like chickenpox.

“Oh, Wilbie! You’re such a genius! A handsome genius!”

A delicate gloved hand affectionately pinched her husband’s cheek as the blonde let out a high-pitched squeal. With eyes like stars, the woman was practically vibrating as she all but lept off Wilbur. 

The broader man merely sat there, dinner now cold and his cheeks nearly redder than the lipstick spattered across his cheeks. A dopey grin sat across his face as he sat motionless; far too lost in the haze of affection to pay any real attention to his wife at the moment.

She all but sprinted like a madwoman to the kitchen entrance, abruptly turning to her still entranced husband. She opened her mouth before a moment before pausing and running to back to the table to pick up her plate, not wasting any time to run back to the entrance. 

“I’ll be upstairs if you need me, darling! I have brainstorming to do!”

With that, Sally blew her husband a quick kiss before heading off; curls bouncing with each step forward.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh what to do, what to do...What else could she do to dazzle the crowd? To leave them wanting more?

That was the question that burned in the blonde starlet’s mind as she paced back and forth, her hand firmly rubbing at her chin in thought. 

Sally spent little time rushing over to Wilbur’s study, practically ripping the door off its hinges when she entered. The scent of books and lavender filled her nose when she walked in, doing little to soothe her over excited nerves as she closed the door.

The room was small, making it appear less significant than the larger, more decorated rooms within she and her husband’s shared home. Out of the whole house, however, her husband’s study was her favorite haunt. Not only because it helped ease her husband’s nerves and made it easy to find him when she needed to, but purely the air of it all.

With its coffee-cream walls that held pictures of landscapes and photos of the couple throughout the years, the numerous shelves filled with books of various subjects lined against the wall, the leather armchair in front of the (currently unlit) fireplace; it was a perfect place for her to get inspiration or rehearse for her performances. 

….Only now it seemed the inspiration was a bit slow.

Sally let out a tiny groan as draped herself over the large armchair. 

It seemed that whatever had come to mind wasn’t able to satisfy her. 

At first, she thought of flooding the stage- the idea of an underwater play crossing her mind. Just when she dreaming up ideas of costumes, it then occurred to her that she probably won’t be able to hear very well underwater. Nor did she think she’d be able to hold her breath long enough to even get one line out. 

Then came the idea of incorporating live circus animals into a play. That definitely piqued her interest at first as well, given how often she and Wilbur would attend the circus when they first started seeing each other. Then that too was rejected when she considered the last time she was near a circus lion, it had mistaken her hair for cotton candy.

That definitely got a good shudder out of her.

With each idea she managed to cook with her hopes up high, each plan melted down into an unappealing mush.

Which lead her to now- slumped back in an old chair and a frown that marred her red lips. Her brows furrowed deeply as she let out a sigh and gently rubbed her temples, as if the action alone would be able to help sooth the impending headache. 

She moaned and threw her head back. This was becoming hopeless!

Her gaze drifted towards the clock and she felt her frown grow deeper. It was already midnight and Wilbur was likely already asleep at this hour, or at the very least in bed worrying over her. She clicked her tongue, her chest tightening unpleasantly at the thought. 

Perhaps she should throw in the towel? Her little brainstorming session had proved fruitless. If anything the only results she’s gotten was a headache that was threatening to form and her makeup making her face itchy from how long she kept it on. 

Sally sighed as she rose from the chair, her legs shuffling along the floor slowly as her tall frame hung low.

‘There’s always next time.’ the blonde let out a sigh at the thought, knowing well her persistence didn’t win this battle. Of course, with each drag of her foot she allowed herself to at least dream a little bit. 

Perhaps the idea will come to her at a later time? Maybe while she was backstage getting ready? Oh bu then the idea will distract her the entire time..But what if nothing comes up? What will happen then? 

She could already feel the frustration bubble up at the thought.

What if the crowd grew sick of her?

That question alone made Sally stop dead in her tracks, her hands shooting up to her head to ruffle her hair harshly. She didn’t even want to think of something as dreadful as that, let alone make her mood even worse-

Sally jumped at the small thump next to her, not expecting to be interrupted so suddenly. She looked down to see a picture frame laying face down on the carpeted floor. Had she accidentally knocked it down in her frustrated state?

Her teeth worried at her bottom lip as she quickly swooped down to pick it up. Thankfully for her the frame was unharmed, as the unharmed black and white photo cheerfully stared back up at her.

It was a fairly old picture, taken back when Sally and Wilbur were still shyly dancing around the other; still young and a bit confused since they’ve only dated for around a month. Oh, can she remember how much more of a nervous mess Wilbur had been back then.

Always worrying what flowers to get her, whether or not if she wanted him to get her a drink, the list could go on. Of course, one day Sally sat him down to gently scold him. After all, she was happy just being with him. And she was more than happy to be direct with him that day. 

Oh, how red the man’s face grew that day. But it was all worth it that day to see him grinning ear to ear the whole day. 

 

In fact, the photo in her hands was taken the same day. They were out on a date in the fairgrounds, running around and laughing like a pair of children the whole time; the photo tucked safely away in Wilbur’s coat pocket. 

Then night eventually fell over the fairgrounds and then they both heard it. A loud crack filled the air and suddenly a burst of color shined bright. Sally looked up, absolutely enchanted by the sight before them. 

Wilbur had gripped her hand a bit tighter then, causing her to glance over to see him staring down at her with misty eyes and flushed cheeks. He quickly snapped out of it then, his face no doubt burning brightly as he looked up at the night sky above them. 

Leave it to him to distract her from the actual show just by being himself.

Sally sighed as she gingerly placed the frame back back onto its place, but abruptly paused. Wait a minute… Fireworks?

She held the frame tighter in her hands as images of an aerial dance filled her head, and soon a large grin broke out on her lips. The colors, the excitement, the beauty! It was perfect!

With little time to waste, the blonde placed the frame back in place and rapidly began to pace around the room. The start of a plan that she was sure it would make her crowd explode into applause already forming in her head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week has passed since his wife had confided with him. Wilbur was a bit nervous when he woke up, expecting to see Sally fretting over her frustrations. But to his surprise, she had woken him up with a cheerful peck to his lips; not a single care in the world as she gently urged him up. 

She hummed the entire time they made breakfast together, her curls bouncing as she swayed the entire time. Cooking went off without a hitch- their conversation over the table seemed just about fine, minus the blonde bouncing in her seat the entire time. Though she hadn’t said anything too strange, Wilbur could tell his wife was hiding something. 

When he had asked about what got her so wound up, Sally had only offered him a sly smile that did nothing to quell the pang of concern already poking at his chest. 

“Nothing to worry about, Wilbie. I’m just a bit excited is all for today’s performance- it’s got quite a flare to do it.”

The blonde then proceeded to let out a snort and break down into a giggly mess at her own joke, causing Wilbur to nervously laugh along. Breakfast soon finished up and Sally let out a satisfied sigh before quickly standing up to gather up the dishes. 

Before he could even let out a tiny protest, Sally gave Wilbur an eager peck on his lips. The brunette immediately flushed, the clinks of the plates being placed in the sink distant in his ears as gloved hands gently cupped his cheeks.

“How about you come see me? It’s been a while since you’ve had a good break, Wilbie.”

Which leads him to now- Wilbur’s slightly broad frame seated on a pink, frilly blanket in front of a stage, surrounded by children and adults alike. The sounds of loud chatter and the pops of distant snack carts filled his ears, the atmosphere light and fun.

It was a bit strange for Sally to suddenly choose an area outside the theater to perform, given how often she was there and gushed about how she loved the place. But Wilbur supposed the strangeness of it all and setting up in the much more open fairgrounds of Inkwell’s second isle was enough to boost the theater’s ticket sales. 

And judging from the sheer amount of people and the familiar faces he could spot in the crowd, Wilbur was right. 

He could spot the Baroness of the sugar castle surrounded by her striped guards as she sipped from a pink teacup, the strange clown whom Sally liked to exchange jokes with currently making balloon animals, even the cup brothers had shown up with Elder Kettle in tow. Along with the rest of the crowd, everyone of them looked excited for the act. 

Wilbur knew well that he should feel happy that his wife had finally gotten out of her slump, but the small pang of worry gnawed at his stomach made it hard. Every part of him tingled unpleasantly with each minute and no matter how much he tried to ease himself down, the pang only grew worse. 

The change of setting, the vague joke Sally made earlier- all of it seemed a bit too connected for his liking. Perhaps it was just paranoia nibbling at his mind, but he had a bad feeling about this-

“Hiya, Mr. Stageplay!” 

Cuphead’s face suddenly filled his vision, causing the older man to let out a startled squeak and jump. As soon as he could feel his heartbeat calm down, Wilbur glanced down and gave the boy a wobbly smile. 

“Oh, hello, Cuphead. I take it you’re hear to see my wife?”

“You betcha! Mugs and me saw the fliers set up all over the islands and we just had to come!”

Wilbur paused, a heavy feeling forming in his stomach. 

“Fliers?”

“Yeah, didn’t ya see them earlier? They’re all over the place!” 

The cup spread his arms wide for emphasis, the large smile on his face shrinking a bit in confusion.

“I guess I must have missed them, then. Do, do you have one with you?” The boy nodded. “Can I have a look?”

Cuphead shot him a “sure thing!” as he dug through his pocket, digging around for a few minutes and pulling out a bunch of junk before pulling out a slightly crumpled up paper ball. He handed it over to Wilbur before he looked off somewhere behind him.

“Oh! Looks like Mugs and Elder Kettle are waiting for me- see ya Mr. Stageplay!”

Soon enough the child scampered off, leaving Wilbur by himself.

He clicked his tongue in slight annoyance before slowly unraveling and smoothing out the flier before him. What greeted him made the pit of his stomach sink. 

Written in large, eye-catching letters was “Our death-defying angel in: An Explosive Encore!”. The flier went on to describe the time when Sally would take to the stage with sparklers and firecrackers alike, and most worrying of all, when she’ll take to the skies with the fireworks. 

His fingers weakly trembled as he glanced down towards the times listed on the paper. Could he possibly stop his wife before she could start? She would certainly be upset with him for a while, but Wilbur would much rather that than having his wife hurting herself or worse-

A loud, booming voice filled the air before Wilbur could even continue the thought.

“Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and girls! We are proud to present today’s act: Sally Stageplay!” 

The deafening boom of a canon suddenly filled the air, causing the man to jump. Wilbur spun his head towards the sound, his heart pratically flying into his throat when he caught sight of one of he and Sally’s children near the fuse; match in hand and giggling.

Oh dear heavens he thought he left them with them with the nanny this morning? How did he miss them?

A bright, multi-colored blur flew above the crowd, insighting excited “oohs” and “ahs”. With a rapid twirl, Sally landed on the stage with the her arms raised- gladly taking in the excited claps with a wide grin. 

She was dressed head to toe in bright colors, her dress a deep blue that flaired into a red and white fluffy tutu embedded with silver stars. Oddly enough, a thin line of cigars hung from the front of her outfit. Even more odd, to Wilbur’s absolute horror, was the line of fireworks now being pushed onto the stage.  
Not to mention the far too large, certainly illegal firework tightly tied onto his wife. 

It was at that moment when Sally’s sly joke had repeated itself ominously in Wilbur’s head. 

This wasn’t good.

The blonde raised a finger to the crowd, her lips puffed before she suddenly spat a comically large cigar into her hand. She offered a semi-sheepish smile as the crowd laughed along.

Offering the crowd a playful wink, the blonde suddenly pulled a match from the fluff of her skirt. In the blink of an eye, Sally had lit the match with a quick drag- an action that got a couple of the younger kids to clap in delight. 

Wasting no time to light the cigar in her hand, the blonde gently waved the match away. The smile on her face melted into a cheeky grin as she took a long, slow drag of her cigar. Giggling, she gently leaned forward to place her hands on red and white-striped knees. She made eye-contact with her husband in the crowd, catching the pure panic he shot her.

All she could do was give him a sheepish look of apology before she stared back into the crowd.

Her lips still puffed and a with a quick flick of her hand, Sally lit the smaller cigars lining her skirt. The smoke quickly rose, dancing along with the blonde as she playfully swayed her hips as she walked across the stage. Wilbur’s heart raced each time a cigar came close to a firework, only for his wife to giggle and spin away. 

Sally skipped over to a sharply-dressed business man near the front row. She gave the man a tiny grin as she promptly yanked a cigar off her tutu before shoving it between his lips. The chubby man sputtered, cheeks red as the actress gave his cheek a gentle pat before she walked off; the business man’s friends clapping and roaring in laughter.

Soon enough the entire front row wasn’t safe.

A lady in a delicate dress had a thick cigar shoved between her lips, much to her giggly delight. A more rugged, rowdy woman gladly bit into the cigar offered to her by hand, shooting the blonde a flirty wink all the while.Even a normally shy Grimm had accepted one in his scaly mouth. 

The air was light and relaxed as Sally slowly twirled and raised her leg high. Smoke from the cigar in her hand followed her every movement, trailing her form like a lost puppy before she came to a slow halt. 

Red-painted lips curled into a smile and she sets her hands onto her hips. Sharply breathing in through her nose she puffed out a small heart-shaped ring. She gasped and raised a hand to her mouth before suddenly blowing a bunch of kisses to the crowd. Soon enough the air was filled with tiny heart clouds, a sight that got a few claps and cheers.

Sally gave the crowd a tiny bow, the smile on her face silently saying “You’ve ain’t seen nothing yet”.

With little time to spare, she began to pick up the pace. Sally sharply spun, jumped, and leaped around the stage. The crowd struggled to catch up with her rapid speed. A sharp crack filled the air, followed by a sizzle before a pair of lit sparklers were tossed towards the stage. 

Sally quickly caught them in each hand and tossed the cigar into the air before catching it with her mouth. She soon resumed her ballet performance, each move highlighted by bright sparks. White-hot embers fell onto her skirt, thought the woman paid it little mind as she neared a small striped firework near the stage’s edge. 

Burning, sizzling sparks in her hands, Sally tossed them up into the air. As the sticks spun above her, she quickly grabbed onto the rocket. She waved a hand in front of it, her brows knitting into a near-manic grin before she lit with the cigar in her mouth. 

The rocket fizzled and sputtered as she sharply punted into it high into the air. It exploded into a bright array of colors as the sparklers landed back into her hands. She repeated this with each rocket, kicking each rocket from behind her back, the tip of her toe, etc. 

When the sparklers hissed out their last light, the blonde merely tossed them aside. A confused look crossed her face before she snapped her fingers. 

Before Wilbur could even gasp out in horror, Sally took out her cigar and tossed the firework into her mouth. She blinked rapidly and cupped her lips before the rocket suddenly exploded, her eyes lighting up (literally). 

The children roared out in laughter as she burped out smoke, leaving Wilbur to tightly clutch his chest as Sally bowed.

Suddenly a bell’s sharp cry filled the air and Sally had dramatically gasped, slapping her hands to her cheeks and her mouth split into a wide ‘o’. 

She offered the crowd one last wave and heart-shaped cloud before the cigar came down with a harsh swivel. The hiss of the fuse drew the excited murmers of the crowd and Wilbur’s increased panicked breathing as Sally stomped down on the cigar.

With the low, droning hiss filling the air, the crowd began to cheer and laugh as the actress danced her way to the cannon. Her body all the while freezing and moving along with shaking missile on her back, performing a strange and spastic dance. 

As his wife grabbed onto the lip of the hulking cannon, Wilbur snapped out of his panic-frozen state as he shot up. He began to shoot towards the thin blonde as she climbed in, watching in unrestrained horror as his tiny child was handed a lit match. 

By the time Wilbur had finally reached her, it was already too late. He quickly threw himself to the ground as a deafening boom filled his ears. When he had the nerve to open up his eyes he already felt his stomach sink.

The rocket wasn’t able to Sally’s weight, as it flew erratically with the woman still attached. He could faintly hear her laughter as the rocket made various loops and spins. The crowd had trouble keeping pace with the daring actress, only catching the trail of glittering sparks left behind.

Unlike her husband, Sally was not at all bothered by the situation at hand. In fact it was quite the opposite. She could feel her chest swell with that familiar euphoric high as the faint cheers reached her in the sky. She finally did it! She finally broke free from her slump!

The crowd’s cries grew louder as she flew higher, shouting for her to break loose. But that fell on deaf ears as the woman spun into higher speeds as the rocket began to spark even more. She could feel the big finish coming up as her heart sped up. 

The rocket groaned louder and a wide grin grew. It was finally coming. Her body felt light as she closed her eyes, letting the air surround her. She could hear the rocket’s hiss grow faint. Had the fuse gone out?

Sally opened a curious eye and was met with open air. She glanced down to see the ropes gone and falling. All she could see were the faint dots of the audience below her. 

“..Ah.” was the only sound she made as gravity finally caught up with her.

Rushing wind filled her ears as she felt her body fall and the sight of the ground growing clearer. A dot frantically moved as she fell, a larger dot soon accompanying it. The startled cries of the crowd grew louder and yet she felt oddly calm. It wasn’t too different from her normal routine.

Though this may be the first time she fell this high. 

Sally sucked in a breath and braced herself for solid and unforgiving ground to meet her halfway. But instead she felt cloth and rubber as Wilbur’s startled yelp fill her ears. Metal clanged against the wooden stage as Sally opened her eyes to the sight of her husband’s worried face. 

The crowd broke into loud cheers and before Wilbur could even think of chastising his wife, Sally was already kissing him into silence. The crowd cheered louder and Sally broke the kiss, shooting her audience a wink and a grin. 

She’s still got it!

**Author's Note:**

> ...You know as I typed this I realized I use commas a lot more than I should
> 
> (Hope you guys enjoyed this and feel free to leave any comments/criticisms! I'm always open to feedback)
> 
> If y'all ever wanna chat or leave a request: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/love-minor-poltergeist


End file.
